


Ficlet Collection II

by outranks



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outranks/pseuds/outranks
Summary: Collection of (mostly) unrelated short fics written for various FC5 requests featuring a male deputy





	1. Polyseed, nudist cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quit it or I’ll bite.” and “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.” with Male Deputy and Polyseed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in the same universe as my nudist cult au [of all potential outcomes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617263/chapters/38951768)

Officially joining the Project, acknowledging his marriage to Jacob, and finally moving into the ranch meant a celebration was in order to more fully welcome Rook into his new family. As if the night of the bonfire wasn’t enough. No, the Seeds’ could apparently only partially count that as a win, so they had to set up barbecue at the house, this time inviting only their closest friends, faithful, and Rook’s fellow deputies for some reason.

“If you take off even a single thing, I’ll have you arrested,” Rook hisses at Pratt as they pass each other by punch bowl that has almost certainly been laced with Faith’s new Bliss experiment. 

Pratt eyes the drinks suspiciously before grabbing a sealed bottle of water. “Same to you, Rook,” he says. “You’re the one married to the nudists.”

Which is fair, but this is Rook’s home and if he wants to walk around naked then he’s pretty sure he’s allowed to. Especially when Jacob nearly refuses to wear anything at the house and Joseph’s pants are so thin he may as well not be wearing anything at all. “Just try it,” he says and waves Pratt off with a one finger salute, and heads over to John who is being enthusiastically talked to by Hurk Jr in a flowing white robe covered in sequins and the Eden’s Gate cross.

“Hurk,” Rook says, placing himself as a buffer between his friend and his… _John_.

“Rook, man, I cannot tell you how glad I am that you’ve finally joined us in natural, spiritual, enlightenment.” 

That’s one way to put it. “Nice robe, is it custom?”

Hurk waves his arms, causing a cascade of glitter to fall around him. “Sure did.”

“He mad one for all of us,” John mutters, then turns a bright smile to Hurk and takes hold of Rook’s arm in an iron-tight grip. “Would you excuse us?”

“Ah, still in the honeymoon phase, I get that,” Hurk says. “Have fun, you two.”

John smiles so wide, with far too many teeth, as he drags Rook away. “You’re friend does have _some_ good ideas,” he says. 

They end up at a picnic blanket by the edge of the gardens, mostly covered in the shade of the trees. Where Jacob is a long line of exposed skins, stretched out next to his still-pregnant wolf friend. They’re lit by the sunlight filtering through the leaves and so warm and comfortable looking that Rook pulls his phone from his pocket to snap a quick picture. There’s not going to be a single moment of his life with the Seeds that he’ll ever forget.

“We’re not having sex in the middle of a barbecue that _we’re hosting,_ ” he says finally, even if it seems like a much better idea now than it did a minute ago.

“That’s too bad,” Jacob says, running a hand down his chest and stopping right at his lower belly. 

Rook drops onto the blanket, leaning over Jacob to kiss him. It’s deep and wet and Jacob’s lips part easily for Rook’s tongue and he tastes sugary-sweet like the fruit punch that is _definitely_ laced with the Bliss. “I suppose you could change my mind.”

John presses up behind him, sliding his hand under Rook’s shirt. “I believe we already have.”

“No sex at the barbecue _we’re hosting,_ ” Joseph says, echoing Rook with an accuracy that would be startling from anyone else. 

Rook untangles from Jacob and John and glances at Joseph who is carrying four plates carefully in his arms. “Food,” he says, taking the more precarious plates and handing them off before taking the third one for himself. “Thank you, Joseph.”

“There’s more being prepared if you’re still hungry.” Joseph sits across from him and for the first time Rook notices that he’s wearing Hurk’s sparkling creation. 

He doesn’t know exactly what to say, but John makes a sound that not entirely unlike someone being strangled. 

“You can’t wear that,” John says. “You _can’t._ ”

“It’s not bad,” Joseph says.

Jacob sits up, pulling his own robe on that he had apparently been using as a pillow. “I like it.”

Rook frowns, glancing around their little area. “Did I get one?”

“She’s using it,” Jacob says, tipping his head to the side to indicate the wolf who is, in fact, sleeping on a pile of fabric that looks a lot like one of the robes. “Once she smells the meat cooking she’ll get up, you just gotta wait.”

“I say let her keep— _hey_ —” John smacks at Jacob’s hand as he tries to sneak a handful of french fries off of John’s plate. “Get your own.”

“Already ate mine,” Jacob says around a mouthful of stollen fries.

“How—” John lifts his plate into the air, away from Jacob. “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

Jacob just grins and tries even harder, nearly knocking them both to the ground. “Sharing is caring, _John_ , now give me your damn fries.”

Rook moves out of the way, crawling across the blanket until he’s tucked against Joseph’s side. “This is nice,” he says, watching as two of the men he loves start a damn food fight.

“It is.” Joseph presses a kiss to his temple. “I’m glad you’re here with us.”

“Yeah?” A home, a husband, whatever ill-defined but perfectly fitting thing Joseph and John are, plus a community of people who all care about each other. It’s everything Rook didn’t know he wanted and he’s the happiest he’s been in his life. “Does that mean you’ll reconsider the no sex at the barbecue rule?”

Joseph hums, staring out at their friends and the faithful, and the Peggie band setting up their instruments. “Maybe once the fireworks start.”

Rook steals one of Joseph’s fries. “I can’t wait.”


	2. Polyseed, fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t touch me. We’re fighting.” Male Deputy and Polyseed

Rook had a plan, he had a fucking plan and the Seeds couldn’t just _trust him_ long enough to put his plan into action. When he decided he was done lying to the Resistance, to his friends, and to _himself_ about where he really wanted to be, and who he wanted to be _with,_ he came up with an exit strategy that would cause the least amount of damage. Where he could tell his friends privately about the choice he made. 

And apologise for not being the man they thought he was. 

Because Rook fell in love, and when everything around him is terrible, that’s the one thing that keeps him going. But when he wanted to cut his ties to the Resistance on his own terms, the Seeds thought they knew better. They went around him and announced it to everyone. 

_The deputy is ours, he’s joined us willingly;_ the beginnings of a speech that echoes all through the county.

“How could you do this?” Rook asks, keeping a wide measure of distance between himself and the men he thought he could trust with his life. “ _Why?thought?_ ” Rook’s ears ring with his anger and he doesn’t want to hear another word out of Jacob’s mouth. “You thought, what, that this was your decision? That I don’t deserve to say goodbye to my friends? What did you think, _Jacob,_ that I’m not _strong enough?home._ “Don’t fucking touch me right now.”

Joseph nods, seeming almost to curl in on himself. “Of course, Rook.”

“If he’s so determined to fight us, there’s no point to this,” Jacob says. “Let him wear himself out, like a _child._ ”

“You son of a—”

“ _Jacob,_ ” John hisses, “it’s _Rook._ You can’t— don’t make things worse.”

“He’d rather throw a tantrum than listen to us.”

“Throw a— you know what, you can go fuck yourself, Jacob,” Rook spits. “I should have known the three of you were a fucking mistake.” 

The room goes utterly silent and the only thing Rook can hear is his blood pounding in his ears. 

He shouldn’t have said that. 

Rook regrets the words the moment they’re out if his mouth, but he doesn’t know how to take them back. They’ve never fought before; he’s never had any reason to _distrust_ them before, and it’s sending his mind into a tailspin where he wants to lash out and make them hurt the way he does. It’s ugly and awful and he can’t be someone who does that.

He _won’t_.

Jacob’s shoulders hunch forward, just a little, almost unnoticeable. “Yeah.”

“If that’s—” Joseph’s voice cuts off in a wet crack. “We won’t keep you here, Rook. If you want to leave…”

“No, _fuck._ ” Part of Rook wants to scream that there’s nowhere else he can go, not anymore. Maybe his some of his friends would take him in, but there’s no guarantee they could get over the months of lying. “I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t— I don’t mean it.” He presses his palms to his eyes until he sees spots of color. This isn’t how they’re supposed to be. “I’m sorry, I—” he sighs frustration, dropping his hands to look back at the Seeds. “You took away my chance to say goodbye to people I care about and I’m hurt and _so fucking angry_ , but I didn’t mean what I said. I _didn’t._ ”

Joseph’s hand twitches, like he wants to reach for Rook again, but he remains still. “We shouldn’t have… made your loyalties public.”

“It’s my fault,” John says. “It was my idea; if you’re going to be angry with someone—”

“You didn’t do it alone,” Jacob says, then turns to Rook. “We’ve been waiting for you to say goodbye for _weeks._ We’ve been patient and we haven’t pushed and you only put it off longer every time.”

Rook clenches his jaw to keep himself from snapping again. “You’re saying this is _my_ fault?”

“No,” Joseph says before Jacob can answer. “We’re trying to explain.”

John’s back pulls straight, taking on a more familiar stance. “You said you would stay, but you _haven’t,_ ” he says. “You keep _leaving_. Every day you promise you’re with us, but you always have an excuse for why you can’t _stay._ You belong with here, you’re meant to be here, and I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“You should have told me.”

“We did,” Jacob mutters.

“We were wrong for going behind your back,” Joseph says. “All we’ve ever wanted was for you to be ours, but that’s no excuse. I… hope that you can forgive us.”

Rook takes a deep breath to steady himself. “Yeah, yes, I _love you._ ” As angry as he is, as angry as he’ll continue to be for a while, he’s never going to stop wanting to spend the rest of his life with these men. “Just, give me a few hours to calm down and think. I’m not— I’m never going to leave, I promise you’re stuck with me.” At this point they probably couldn’t get rid of him if they actually tried. “I mean that. This— _you_ — are my home.”

Joseph finally touches him; long fingers wrapped around his wrist. “You’re ours too, Rook.”


End file.
